


The Afterlife is Hell 2

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: The Afterlife is Hell [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Force Ghosts, Kylo is a bad cat-parent, M/M, anakin is a bad grandad but hes trying, animal death (only threats), animal harm (only threats), divorce (I guess), the sequel to the force ghosts story we all loved (i think)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back at it again with another installment to The Afterlife is Hell series ft. Anakin and friends in the afterlife watching over his (not so) lovely grandson.<br/>In this installment: Padmé's opinion on her grandson's relationship, and Hux basically divorces Kylo even though they were never married in the first place</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Afterlife is Hell 2

**Author's Note:**

> Bubba is back at it again w ur (probably not) fav force ghosts story. kind of short cuz i ran out of ideas near the end  
> Warning for mentions of animal harm/death that don't actually occur  
> this one is dedicated to my sister who read the first one and demanded 'write more' so here's one to the Biggest Nerd™ in my life

**The Afterlife is Hell 2**

Kylo grumbled as he buried his face into his pillow. It was uncomfortable and kind of dusty. He hadn't slept in his room for a long time, usually he slept in Hux's quarters. "Stupid Hux kicking me out, stupid cat always getting me in trouble..." Millicent hated him and Kylo was sure the cat went out of her way to get Hux mad at him. No matter what he did she would yowl or mewl or hiss, unless it was the middle of the night and she fell asleep on top of his back, purring like a little motor. Then he wouldn't be able to move at all because she would dig her claws into his back if he did anything more than breathing. He had occasionally been stuck for hours underneath her. If he forced her off she would screech and then Hux would come to yell at him. 

The General really did love that cat more than he loved him.

"Why do I have to be jealous of Hux's _stupid cat_?"

-

"Stop _laughing_ Padmé! I'm trying to be serious!" Anakin really wished that Kylo wasn't so pathetic at times to watch.

"Sorry Ani but Ben is pretty silly. I think he's head over heels for that General of his." Padmé tried to quiet down. She couldn't hide the big grin on her face. Anakin was pouting. "Why does this matter to you so much?"

"...Because I want to be involved in my grandson's life even though I'm dead?"

"Ani."

"Fine! Palpatine told me about the whole Kylo and General love affair thing but I don't really believe him and since you know more about love than me I wanted to get your opinion on it. Also if it does end up being true then I can rub it into Solo's face."

"Why do you hate Han?"

"Leia was too good for him!"

"I was too good for you."

Anakin sighed. "I know..." That was true. "I guess if I'm the one to rub it in that his kid is in love with someone he doesn't approve of it will make him realize how I feel? Felt? Then maybe we'll understand each other more or something."

Padmé patted his shoulder. "That's a weird way of bonding with him but I'm glad you're trying to find common ground."

"Thank you. Okay, so we've established that Kylo is in love with the General but is it reciprocated? I'm not sure Palpatine's grandson is capable of emotions to anything but his cat."

"Palpatine's grandson? _That's_ who Ben is in love with?"

"I thought I mentioned that. No?" Anakin figured that even if he hadn't it would have made sense. Why else would Palpatine know anything about Kylo's crush if it wasn't because of his watching over Hux? 

"I don't believe you did. I thought Palpatine was watching over Ben." That also made sense. He could see how it could be mistaken.

"No, he only sees him when he's around his grandson. That's how he found out."

"I see... Well, the next time they're in the same room I'll come and watch with you."

They didn't have to wait long, only an hour.

-

Kylo had gone from sulking to anger. He knew it was kind of petty, but he was alone and the majority of the ship was asleep, so he could have a little tantrum in his room. No one would bother him. It would be good to blow off some steam before everyone woke up when their rest shift was over.

He kicked one of the chairs in his room, watching it as it crashed into the wall but didn't break. His fists were clenched. "Argh! This is so kriffing stupid! How can a stupid sycophant like Hux and his mangy cat do this to me?! Attachments really are useless! I should forget about him!" He went over to kick the chair again. "How does Hux care about that creature more than me? It doesn't do anything useful! It just gets in the way, breaks everything, and sheds everywhere! Where did he even get that awful thing? Fucking ginger can't stand leaving ships and going planet-side yet it came from some dirty backwater planet-"

The door opened but Kylo was too absorbed in his self rant to notice. "When I get the chance I'm going to wring that fucking cat's neck!"

"You'll do _what_ to Millicent?" Kylo spun around. Hux was standing in his doorway, one hand hovering over the access pad, the other clenched at his side.

"Hux-"

"I came here to be a good person and _forgive you_ for scaring my pet and to take back what I said, Ren, but I realize I was wrong."

"I didn't mean-"

"I heard the whole thing, Ren! Your door isn't soundproof. You want to kill Millicent!" He stepped in and snarled, "Don't you _ever_ even go in the _same room_ as Millicent or I'll eject you out of an airlock. I don't care _what_ the Supreme Leader says! I will _kill you_ if you go near her!" With that he stepped back out and stomped off, the door closing behind him.

Fuck, Kylo thought.

-

"Well you were right, Ani, he does love the cat." Padmé looked like she was going to start laughing again.

Anakin couldn't believe this. "I feel like this is indirectly my fault."

"It is, Ani."

**Author's Note:**

> how do Kylo and Hux handle their divorce? What does Phasma have to say about this? Who else will Anakin turn to? Find out in the next segment which will pop up one day


End file.
